When Niles Met Daphne Part 5
by iloveromance
Summary: The fifth of eleven installments retelling the love story of Dr. Niles Crane and Daphne Moon in short story AU form, through all 264 episodes. Thank you to Pat2Trivia4Me for suggesting this series of stories and to Dustinw522 for chapter ideas.
1. Frasier's Imaginery Friend

_**A/N: This is the fifth installment of this series of romantic short stories about Niles and Daphne that I have written in AU form to have them interact in every single episode (even when they had no scenes together!). Six more of these will follow, but since they all will eventually, if not sooner, fit together in some way, like pieces to a puzzle, it might help to read Part 1 first. Each story represents a season (this one being Season 5) and each episode is a chapter title. Thanks for reading!**_

 **(Niles' POV)**

In the darkened theatre, the classic movie flickered on the large screen. Despite its age, the film had fared well, as had its star, Buster Keaton. It was by fate that Niles had talked his father into joining him for the Buster Keaton Retrospective at the Varsity Theatre in the University District of Seattle. Rarely had he and his father gone to the movies together, so he cherished the opportunity. But it was even more fateful that Daphne had not only agreed to accompany them, but had in fact asked to join them. His heart somersaulted at the thought of spending an evening with Daphne and he didn't hesitate in replying, "Yes, by all means."

And now here he was seated between Daphne and his father. But it was, of course, Daphne who captured his attention. He simply couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked like an angel; her perfect silhouette staring at the screen, laughing melodically at the antics of Buster Keaton. Niles stole glance after shameless glance at her, each time looking away whenever she turned her head even slightly in his direction. He didn't want to give his actions away and he had to admit that he was doing a damn good job of hiding them. But his luck soon ran out when she turned her head unexpectedly and saw him watching her.

Suddenly he began to panic. She wasn't smiling, which could only mean one thing; he'd perturbed her. Had she known that he'd been staring at her the entire length of the film? Was she angry? Annoyed? Wishing that she hadn't come? He certainly couldn't blame her, but he vowed to make it up to her in any way possible. And the easiest way was to simply apologize. But how?

He swallowed hard, trying desperately to think of an explanation (an excuse, really) as to why he'd been staring at her. But an excuse wouldn't come. The only explanation was the truth; that she was the most beautiful angel he'd ever seen.

No, he couldn't tell her that. Not yet. Not here in a darkened theatre. He couldn't risk the fact that his father might overhear. But he'd been caught anyway. What was he supposed to say? What could he do?

His heart pounded and suddenly he felt her hand slip into his. The unexpected touch of her soft skin next to his was not only unexpected but it was enough to send his heart into orbit.

"Dr. Crane, I know you're worried about your brother." She whispered. "But don't worry. He'll be all right. Maybe we should just let him enjoy this imaginary supermodel girlfriend that he's conjured up. I'm not a psychiatrist, but if he's happy, that's all that matters. What do you think?"

Niles smiled, grateful as always for her undying concern. "I think…"  
Her eyes returned to the screen. "Yes?"

"I think…."

"What do you think?"

"I think you're absolutely right, Daphne. Are you enjoying the movie?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand and he was almost euphoric when he realized that she wasn't going to pull her hand away. "Yes, very much so. I'm so glad I decided to join you and your father."

His heart warmed. He loved her so much. "I'm glad too, Daphne."


	2. The Gift Horse

(Daphne's POV)

The closer they came to the stables, the brighter Martin smiled. And Daphne certainly couldn't blame him. Her own enthusiasm was hard to hide. "Oh this is so exciting, Mr. Crane; Meeting Agides for the first time! I've heard so much about him that I feel as if I already know him! I just hope that Eddie doesn't feel any sort of jealously. Dogs can sense things, you know."

But Martin shook his head in obvious disbelief. "That's ridiculous, Daphne. Eddie's not jealous! Who in the hell would be jealous of a horse? They're two completely different animals! One's a lot bigger than the other!"  
Daphne rolled her eyes at the lecture on the differences between a horse and a dog. Bloody hell, how stupid did he think she was? But because it was his birthday (a monumental birthday, his 65th) she vowed to do her best to ignore his annoying comments and mannerisms, if only for the day, to please his father and brother.

"Well, it's quite possible-" she began.

"No it's not!" he retorted, cutting her off a second time. However, she was more taken aback by his abruptness. She glanced at Niles who gave her a sympathetic smile. But she quickly found that it wasn't enough. She swallowed hard. She swallowed hard. "Where is he?"

Martin smiled his mood suddenly cheery. "Come and meet him!"

Annoyed, Daphne moved closer until she came to the horse that Martin was petting. The sight made her smile, but only a little. It was beautiful horse; a lovely horse in a shade of brown and a bold white stripe down his nose. His face looked so soft that she couldn't resist stroking his muzzle. "You must be Agides." She said to the shoes.

"Well of course it is! Who in the hell did you think it was?" Martin snapped, unknowingly interrupting her conversation with the animal.

"Dad-." Niles voice said sharply.

"What?" Martin snapped.

"Look, why don't you…. Um, I think Mr. Sellers needs to talk to you."

"Who in the hell is Mr. Sellers?" Martin demanded.

"He's the man who runs the stables. Go and talk to him. He's in the main office. It's been a while since you've seen Agides and-."

"Fine, I'll go talk to him!" Martin snapped. "But I'm not staying long!"

"Dad, I didn't ask you to-."

Martin sighed. "Where is he, again?"

Irritation crept into Niles' voice. "The office, Dad. Right around the corner."

Normally Daphne would have been annoyed at the sounds of Martin and Niles bickering back and forth. But now she stood in an almost catatonic state, her hand moving slowly up and down Agadies' muzzle. "You're so sweet." She said to the horse. "And Dr. Crane was sweet to buy you as a gift for his father, although frankly I don't think your father deserves you right now." She laughed at the memory. "Oh, Dr. Crane was jealous when he found out." She recalled. "The older Dr. Crane, I mean. But I could tell that Mr. Crane was really happy. And I know you're happy to have him as your owner, aren't you?"

Agides whinnied as though he understood what Daphne was saying and she knew that it was just her imagination running wild yet again. It should have made her smile, but it did little to soothe the unexplained ache in her heart. She couldn't understand why she was so emotional. But Mr. Crane had never spoken so harshly to her before.

"Daphne?"

She whirled around to find herself staring into Niles' sparkling blue eyes. "Dr. Crane..."

His face registered concern and she knew that he'd sensed that she was upset. There was no hiding it now.

"Daphne, I'm sorry that Dad is treating you that way. I don't know what's come over him. But that's not an excuse and I'll make sure that he apologizes."

"No, please. I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I guess I'm a little emotional toady. I'm not sure why. You must think I'm daft."

"No." Niles said quickly. "I would never think that. Because you're not, Daphne. You're…"

He stared at her for several seconds, leaving her heart in anticipation of what he could possibly say.

And daringly she prompted him to tell her. "Yes?"

But he only stared at her blankly. "Yes, _what_?"

"You were saying that I'm not daft."

"Oh, right… Well of course you're not. And anyone who thinks you are is a fool. I'm going to get Dad to come in here and apologize to you."

"But that's really not-."

"It is. I can see that you're hurt and it's wrong." He reached into his pocket and then handed her his handkerchief. She took it from him and smiled as she brushed away a few more tears.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Suddenly she was in his arms, her heart beating rapidly. "Thank you…. Daphne."


	3. Halloween

(Niles' POV)

Niles stared at his brother and the woman he loved, seething with unimaginable jealousy. How dare they! He tried to be angry with Daphne, but he simply couldn't do it. More than likely it was Frasier's doing, suggesting that Frasier and Daphne go to a microbrewery of all places! But that wasn't what bothered him. It was the fact that, according to Daphne, they had spent the night in a hotel after getting a little tipsy. The thought made him physically ill. What were they doing at a microbrewery in the first place? Frasier wasn't a beer connoisseur (although his years spent at Cheers must have counted for something) and neither was Daphne, so Niles simply couldn't fathom the idea of the two of them together, spending the night in a hotel.

Suddenly a million thoughts hit him at once. Which hotel did they choose? Was the room adequate, with as few germs as possible? Was there one bed or two? Was it a suite or one room? Was it safe?

The questions went on and on in his mind and he found himself wishing that Daphne had never told him. And even more importantly, he wished that he'd never invited his brother to his Halloween party for the Literary Association.

As before, the jealously surged through him, but this time it was maddening. Try as he might, he couldn't get the thought out of his head; the painful… no… excruciating thought that Frasier and Daphne might have somehow fallen in love. How was it possible? Frasier had given not even the slightest indication that he was even remotely interested (physically) in their father's home health care worker.

Suddenly a more horrifying thought; one that chilled Niles to the core. Could it be that the reason that Frasier repeatedly discouraged Niles from telling Daphne how he felt about her was because he wanted the beautiful English rose for himself? The thought brought tears to his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. To cry meant that he was weak and had given up all hope in ever being with Daphne. But he would never give up; never. He would fight for Daphne's love even if it took him the rest of his life and even if he had to fight his brother to do it. But for now he would continue to dream….

No one could take his dreams away from him, and oh what sweet dreams they were.


	4. The Kid

(Daphne's POV)

She opened the door, her heart fluttering at the sight of him. He was no longer wearing his Cyrano de Bergerac costume, but he still looked as handsome as he had the night before at his Halloween party.

"Hello, Dr. Crane."

He entered the living room and looked at her in all seriousness. "Daphne, I am absolutely mortified by my behavior last night. It was… inexcusable and I sincerely apologize."

Daphne smiled, remembering the way that Niles, after reputedly asking her if she was all right, dropped to one knee and asked for her hand in marriage. She knew that he'd only made such a bold gesture because he mistakenly thought that she was pregnant. In reality it was Roz who was pregnant and he really should have directed his proposal to Frasier's producer who got the news during the party, but there was no denying that Daphne was touched beyond measure. She reached for Niles' hand. "What you did was very gallant."

He blushed, making her smile once more. "Perhaps, but I would never intentionally make you feel uncomfortable, Daphne. If I had known…"

"Please don't apologize, Dr. Crane. I was flattered. I am… flattered."

"Daphne I want you to know that, God forbid, if you are fever to find yourself in that situation, I mean, really in that satiation I would never hesitate to ask for your hand in marriage. I mean… I-Um…" I wouldn't want your child to be without a father."

She started at him in complete disbelief. This man, this wonderful, caring good-hearted man, had just said the most beautiful words to her. And it was then that she started to cry.

"Daphne I'm sorry, I…"

She pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing his cheek not once but twice. "I love you, Dr. Crane."

He gasped, obviously surprised by her words, but she wasn't surprised at all. She did love him. She loved him very much.


	5. The 1000th Show

(Niles' POV)

When he entered Café Nervosa, Niles couldn't help but notice the angelic figure sitting at the table sipping a drink. His heart, as always, was filled with love at the sight of her. But something wasn't right. She looked upset.

Forgetting about his own problems (of which he had plenty); he quickly went to her side. Careful not to startle her, he stood beside her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Hello, Daphne."

She looked up and smiled, warming his heart once more. "Hello, Dr. Crane. What brings you here?"

"Well, one of my patients canceled so I decided to-." He froze and stared at her. "Are you all right?"

She sighed. "Actually, no... I'm not. I'm quite disappointed."

He gestured to the chair beside her. "May I?"

"Of course. It's always nice to have your company."

He smiled and removed his handkerchief from his pocket which he used to wipe off the chair before he sat down. "It's none of my business of course, but do you want to talk about it? Sometimes talking helps."

A deep sigh… "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. You see, me friend Xena's mom is on a luxury cruise around the world that is passing through Manchester."

Niles' was impressed. "That sounds wonderful. Maris and I-." He paused, hating that he'd mentioned the name of his dreaded ex-wife and he was about to make amends when he heard her sigh. "I'm sorry. Go ahead, Daphne."

"I'm sure it's wonderful, Dr. Crane, but I'll never know. You see, Xena invited me to Manchester to meet her mum since the ship will be docked for about eight hours. It's not like I've never been to Manchester before. I mean, it's me childhood home. But I really wanted to go. I could even arrange a visit with me mum and me brothers. They drive me crazy, but I miss them so."

"I'm sure you do."

"I wish I could go but with things the way they are here, I can't possibly go."

A sudden anger surged through Niles. "Did Frasier say that? How dare he! Of course you can go! Dad can make due and if need be, we'll get another physical therapist for him. As a fill-in of course. We'd never replace you, Daphne. I-."

She put her hand on his shoulder to silence him and he shivered at the unexpected touch.

"That's very sweet of you to say, Dr. Crane, but I haven't even asked your brother yet. I'm sure he wouldn't have any problem with letting me go. He's always let me before.

But even if he said yes, I can't possibly go. I really wanted to see me mum and me brothers. I miss them so much."

Niles smiled sympathetically. He didn't have the heart to tell her that she'd already mentioned missing her family. He knew all too well what it was like to miss a family member. Although he and Frasier fought like… well, _brothers..._ When Frasier moved to Boston, Niles missed him terribly.

He was so wrapped up in his memories of Frasier that hadn't noticed that Daphne was crying. Dear God…

Bravely he reached for her hand. "Go to England Daphne. See your friend's mom and your own family. It will be all right. I'll make sure of it."

She smiled and took the handkerchief that he offered her and then blotted the tears from her cheeks. "Thank you Dr. Crane but that's not why I can't go. You see, me bloody passport's expired and I can't afford to renew it. When I called the passport office yesterday they said it would cost two hundred dollars and I just don't have that kind of money! Who in their bloody right mind has that kind of money lying around?

Niles swallowed hard and he reached into his pocket and removed his wallet. He opened it, removing a five hundred dollar bill. Daphne hadn't been speaking about him per say, but he must have been crazy carrying around such a large amount of cash. He made a mental note to put it in a safer place and carry as little cash as possible. But now he was grateful for his unintentional carelessness. He had only gotten the excessive cash in order to stop by the wine store and purchase a bottle of wine that he knew would make Frasier green with envy. He could hardly wait to show it to his brother.

 _Frasier Crane Day_ indeed.

However, when he looked at Daphne, who was still wiping away tears, the wine was no longer important. Without hesitation, he handed her the money. "Here, Daphne."

Confused, she looked at him and then the money in his hand. "What's this?"

"For your passport. I know they're expensive, but I also know that you miss your family."

She stared at him in disbelief. "But this is… way too much! A passport doesn't cost nearly-."

He smiled. "Spending money. You'll want to buy some souvenirs, go out to a nice dinner, do fun things…"

"But… Why…."

"I'd do anything for you, Daphne. Anything at all."  
She blinked as tears spilled onto her cheeks, but she made no effort to brush them away. "I can't thank you enough for this, Dr. Crane."

And then she kissed him; not on the cheek but on his lips. It was a gesture that seemed to surprise her, judging by the look on her face when she drew back. But no one was more surprised than he.

The moment was over much too soon, but there was no doubt that he would relive it over and over in his dreams.


	6. Voyage of the Damned

(Daphne's POV)

The door opened, and Daphne gasped in horror. "Oh no!" She hoped that it was all a bad dream, but it was in fact a terrible nightmare. Mr. Crane stood in the foyer, soaked to the bone. His hair was disheveled and the look on his face was one of pure anger.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" He yelled, sharking her already frazzled nerves.

She rushed over to help him remove his coat. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Crane! I completely forgot about picking you up!"

"I asked for _ONE_ favor, Daphne! _One_! And this is the thanks that I get?"

She bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Crane! I-."

The Jack Russell Terrier beside him shook violently, causing Frasier to clutch his chest in dismay. "Dear God, now look what you've done! I just waxed those floors! You mangy mutt!"

"Don't yell at him!" Mr. Crane scolded his eldest son. "If you want to blame someone, blame Daphne! Yell at her for a while! She deserves it!"

Daphne's jaw dropped. "Me? But I-."

The three of them were arguing so intently that no one seemed to notice the ringing of the doorbell or the unlocking of the door. The door opened and Niles walked in, wearing a smile. "Hello, all! I-Whoa!"

Before Daphne's eyes, Niles had slipped and fallen on the wet, slick hardwood entryway floor, landing flat on his back.

"Oomph!"

She was beside him in an instant, on her hands and knees, checking to make sure that he was all right. He groaned in pain, prompting Daphne to cradle his head in her lap.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! I'm so sorry! Can you sit up?"

He did as she asked, albeit slowly and looked at her. "Wh-what happened?"

"You slipped on the wet floor." Frasier said, without so much as an ounce of concern in his voice.

"You're damn right it was wet and do you know why?" Mr. Crane snapped.

Daphne cringed, as the tears she had been holding in made their way to the surface. "I said I was sorry, Mr. Crane! How many times-."

"I asked you for _one_ favor, Daphne! _One_!" He yelled, holding up his finger and shaking it in her face as though she were a child.

"I know ! And I'm sorry, Mr. Crane! I-." She sank further onto the floor and began to cry. And then when she was certain that Niles was all right (or would be eventually) she rose to her feet, and ran into her room.

"Daphne!"

She ignored Frasier's voice and slammed the door to her room, seconds before grabbing her pillow. The dam broke and within seconds the pillow was soaked with her tears.

Suddenly her door opened and she looked up in surprise to find Niles standing in the doorway.

"Dr. Crane are you all right? I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

"That's ridiculous Daphne. Frasier's the one who-."

"But it's my fault!" She insisted. "If I'd been at the corner of 4th and Bell Street to pick up your father, he wouldn't have been standing in the rain! And somehow he made it home but he was soaking wet! And then Eddie got the floor all wet; the floor that your brother just waxed! And if that hadn't happened, you wouldn't have fallen!"

Niles eyes' widened and Daphne could tell that he was angry. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane… I didn't mean-."

"Is that why Dad was yelling at you?"

"Yes, but-."

"He has no right!"

"He has _every_ right! It was my fault. I forgot all about it!"

His arms were around her for a soothing hug and she leaned against him, crying softly.

"It's all right, Daphne. It was just a mistake. Everyone makes them. Even Dad."

"But you got hurt!"

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up."

"I'll get you some ice."

"That's not necessary, Daphne. I can-."

"I insist. It's the least I can do."

"Well, thank you. And don't worry. Dad won't be angry forever. He loves you. Frasier loves you too. And I-."

She smiled and hugged him warmly, overcome with love for him. "You're so sweet, Dr. Crane. You're the best friend I've ever had."

She kissed his cheek and then left her room heading for the kitchen. It was funny how it took just one person to brighten her day. But she shouldn't have been surprised.

Niles always brightened her days. That's why she loved him so.


	7. My Fair Frasier

(Niles' POV)

The moment they entered the Exhibition Hall, Niles' heartbeat increased dramatically. He could hardly believe that he was here at the Great Seattle Boat Show… with Daphne! It wasn't a place that he would normally consider elite, but he'd go anywhere with Daphne. Anywhere at all.

He'd never been to such an event before but now how he was more than happy that he had agreed to come. And the company was so much more pleasant than that of his brother. He couldn't stop smiling at Daphne's expression of wonderment as they handed their tickets to the man at the door.

"This is so exciting!" Daphne exclaimed. She moved, no… _floated_ , further into the Exhibition Hall, and made a beeline for the furthest row on the right. Niles and his father hurried to catch up but Niles could tell that his father was more interested on the boats that were on the far end of the Hall.

"Niles, come on!" His father urged. "They've got fishing boats!"

Niles chuckled at the way his father was eagerly unfolding the Great Seattle Boat Show brochure that was handed to them as they came in to reveal an elaborate map of the exhibits. But when Niels tuned and saw Daphne running her hand across the smooth surface of an impressive fifty-foot yacht, he didn't have the heart to leave her standing there alone. And so he turned back to his father.

"You go ahead Dad. Daphne and I will catch up."

As he expected his father was perturbed, but the eldest Crane merely shrugged. "Suit yourself, but these fishing boats are a hell of a lot more interesting."

Niles sighed in annoyance. "Dad, just… go and look at your fishing boats, all right?"

His father walked away grumbling, but Niles wasn't about to be intimidated. Instead he returned to Daphne's side, smiling once more at her childlike expression.

"It's a beautiful boat." He remarked.

"It's more than beautiful, Dr. Crane." Daphne replied. "It's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen."

"Then I'll buy it for you." He said. "Anything you want, Daphne. And it's yours."

Her soft gasp and her wide eyes were the only indication that he'd spoken the words aloud. He certainly hadn't meant to, but now that he had…

She was staring at him, the faintest hint of tears in her eyes. And all he could do was stare back.

"Dr. Crane..."

"Daphne, I…"

"Did you really mean…"

He swallowed hard. "Yes, I…"

She pressed her lips to his cheek, the touch making him feel like he could fly. But to his credit, his feet remained firmly on the ground.

No words were spoken after that, but the way she slipped her hand into his spoke volumes. And their hands remained joined even after they'd caught up with his father. It wasn't much; just two friends holding hands, but it meant the world to Niles.


	8. Desperately Seeking Closure

(Daphne's POV)

The moment she opened the door, Daphne sensed that something wasn't quite right. Dr. Crane stood in the hallway, looking a bit weak, not to mention a bit green around the gills. Immediately she hoped the door wider to let him in. "Hello, Dr. Crane."

He looked up, but the smile that he usually wore was absent, and suddenly she was more than concerned. "Are you all right?"

He groaned and she realized what a stupid question she'd asked. "Bloody hell, what is wrong with me? Of course you're not all right. Come here, Dr. Crane."

She took his hand and led him inside, taking note of the way that his eyes seemed to roll backwards and she quietly escorted him to the sofa. "Just sit right here and I'll make you some tea. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you, Daphne. I-." He groaned and clutched his stomach, sending her to his side.

"Dr. Crane, what's wrong? What is it?"

"It's the damned nutmeg!" He shouted.

Taken aback by his outburst, she drew back. "What?"

"I should sue that barista or at least get him fired!"

"Fired? Dr. Crane what are you talking about?"

"Nutmeg! I distinctly tell them every time that I cannot have nutmeg, Daphne! It inflames my stomach lining! And yet they just dump it in my drink as though I'd never said a word!"

Suddenly she understood. "That's terrible, Dr. Crane. No wonder you're not feeling well. But don't you worry. I'll have you feeling better in no time!"

Before he could protest (and she knew that he would), she retreat to the kitchen, and started a batch of Grammy Moon's secret stomach remedy and a pot of tea. Within minutes, the scent of peppermint wafted through the air. With a smile on her face, she carried the pot of tea and the pitcher of Grammy Moon's secret stomach remedy into the living room and placed them onto the coffee table. And then she retreated into the kitchen and returned with two mugs and a glass. The moment she began pouring

Grammy Moon's secret stomach remedy into a glass, Niles winced at the sight.

She smiled knowingly. "I know it doesn't look or smell very good and it doesn't taste very good either. But it works wonders. I promise that your stomach will feel better very soon."

He took the cup from her and drank it down, almost gagging at the taste. Quickly she handed him a cup of peppermint tea. "Sip this, but do it slowly. And be careful, because it's hot. It will soothe your stomach."

He did as she asked, and sighed contentedly as he sipped the hot liquid. And when his cup was empty, he leaned against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. She picked up the tea pot. "Would you like some more tea, Dr. Crane?"

When there was no answer, she turned in surprise. And then she smiled. He was sound asleep. She returned the teapot to the coffee table. And then she draped the nearby blue and white blanket across his body. It was the least that she could do, after he'd so graciously accompanied her to look at the yachts at the boat show. And his offer to buy her anything she wanted still brought tears to her eyes; even weeks later.

She kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger on his soft skin for a bit longer than she intended. But she didn't mind at all.

"Sweet dreams, Dr. Crane…"


	9. Perspectives On Christmas

(Niles' POV)

He could barely walk as he freed himself from the elevator but it wasn't his disheveled appearance that was causing him unease. But still he couldn't ignore the fact that his body was aching to no end. His Italian silk suit was ruined and all because of that damned elevator. If it hadn't gotten stuck between floors, he would have never been forced to climb the Christmas tree, ruining his suit and almost killing himself in the process. And getting to the front door was pure agony. He'd barely made it inside when he collapsed in the foyer.

Daphne, Frasier and his father were in the midst of an argument but suddenly the world around him went black. The next thing he knew he was leaning against his angel, cradled in her arms. Had he not been in such agonizing pain, he would have thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Dr. Crane, what happened?"

He blinked, trying to stop the room from spinning.

"Can you stand up?" She asked worriedly.

He did as she asked, but the effort took a long time (too long, really) and he couldn't help but notice the way she held him close, her arm firmly around his aching waist.

"Come on, Dr. Crane; let's get you to the sofa."

Slowly he followed her and then eased his way onto the sofa cushions, trying not to groan in pain. When he looked at her, the smile she wore was sympathetic. "You poor man. What happened?"

He cringed, remembering that horrible moment involving the elevator and the Christmas tree. His eyes moved to his sleeve, where the fabric was gashed and frayed. The sight made him cringe. His ruined suit was more painful than his injuries.

"Your beautiful suit!" Daphne said. "Well thank God you weren't hurt worse. But-."

She gasped, causing him alarm.

"Daphne what's wrong?"

She rose and went to the kitchen. He had no idea what was going on, but he was too tired to try and figure it out. But nonetheless she was back within seconds, carrying the first aid kit. As she sat down beside him, his heart beat faster. He stared into her eyes, wondering how it was possible for someone to be so beautiful. And he was barely aware of the way that she was tending to his wounds. But the spell was broken he heard the door slam.

"I'm never doing another Christmas pageant ever again!" his father yelled.

Daphne's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Christmas pageant? I thought you were dying!"

His father laughed hysterically. "Dying? Whatever gave you that idea? Never mind that. This is your entire fault, you know!"

Daphne gasped. "My fault?"

"Yeah, if you hadn't been so damned stupid-."

Niles felt a flame of anger ignite. "Don't talk to her lie that!"

"I'll talk to her however I want to! And now I'm going to bed!" His father yelled.

Before anyone could say a word, his father stormed out of the room. And that's when Daphne began to cry.

Forgetting all about his pain, Niles reached for her. "Daphne…"

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I've ruined Christmas for everyone!"

"Daphne, no…"

"This isn't your fault." Frasier said gently.

Niles looked up in surprise and smiled when Frasier touched his shoulder.

"I'm going to… talk to Dad."

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane!" Daphne cried.

Frasier went to her and gave her a hug and then kissed her cheek. "It's all right Daphne. It's not your fault. Dad's just angry."

After a long moment Daphne let go of Frasier and then his brother turned to Niles. "I'll be back in a little while. Keep Daphne company, okay?"

Niles smiled "With pleasure. Thank you, Frasier. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Niles."

When Frasier left the room, Niles reached for Daphne again. And almost immediately she leaned against him, crying into his chest. He had no choice but to hold her, taking the opportunity to run his fingers through her beautiful hair. And then, just because, he kissed her forehead and her smooth cheek.

"You didn't ruin Christmas, Daphne. In fact, this has been the best Christmas ever." He whispered. "Because you're in my arms."


	10. Where Every Bloke Knows Your Name

(Daphne's POV)

The ringing doorbell made her groan and she forced herself off of the sofa to answer it. As she opened the door, she gasped in horror. "Oh, Dr. Crane…"

She hoped that the sight of him was a dream, for if it was real and he was indeed standing there, he would surely hate her. But he was smiling. How could he possibly smile when she'd completely forgotten about the evening he'd promised her?

She was reluctant to accept his invitation but she couldn't resist his pleading and she knew how lonely he'd been feeling. The way his eyes brightened warmed her heart, letting her know that she'd made the right decision by accepting.

"Hello, Daphne. I-." he froze, staring at her appearance, and suddenly she was deeply ashamed. He'd generously offered to take her to the opera when Frasier had backed out due to a billiards tournament of all things! At her pub! Since Frasier had been frequenting her pub… a place that she liked to call her own and liked having a place to get away from things, she hadn't been feeling right. Perhaps it was psychological, but the thought that Frasier had essentially taken over her beloved Fox and Whistle Pub literally made her sick.

He moved closer and it was hard not to stare at him, the way he was so handsomely dressed in his tuxedo and she in her terrycloth robe. His hand went to her cheek, making her tremble. "Are you okay?"

She sighed deeply, wanting so much to cry. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane, but actually I'm not. I feel terrible… I mean about this… You were looking forward to it and so was I, but… now I've ruined it for you."

"You didn't ruin anything, Daphne."

"But-."

To her amazement he smiled. "Now, can I get you anything?"

The guilt overwhelmed her but she was feeling so weak. "Some tea and soup would be nice. I was just-."

"Coming right up. Why don't you go lie down and I'll bring it to you when it's ready?"

Unexpected tears filled her eyes and she moved to hug him, wanting so badly to kiss him as well. But she didn't dare. She knew how badly germs bothered him. "I… Thank you so much, Dr. Crane."

When he smiled at her and went into the kitchen, she turned to go to her room. And she promised herself that as soon as she was well again, Dr. Crane would receive the hug and kiss that he deserved.


	11. Ain't Nobody's Business If I Do

(Niles' POV)

As they sat with his father at Café Nervosa listening to the eldest Crane man discussing Frasier and Niles' soon-to-be stepmother, Niles found his mind drifting away from the conversation. Instead, his gaze was focused on Daphne. It was nothing unusual, of course, for he glanced at her at every chance he had. Although he loved Frasier and his dad, often, his sole reason for visiting the Elliott Bay Towers was to, with any luck, spend time with Daphne. She was always smiling and happy (unlike Maris), and oh so beautiful. Who wouldn't want to spend time with a goddess? But something was wrong. She seemed different… quiet. And as much as he tried to deny it, her quietness bothered him. It bothered him a lot.

He couldn't approach her now, not with his brother and father there but as soon as he notified Daphne get up and walk to the barista counter, he decided to take his chance. Casually he rose from his chair, pausing a few beats so as not to appear that he was following her. But as it turned out, Frasier and his dad were deep in conversation about something that Niles was completely oblivious to, nor did he care to know what they were discussing. It was, by all accounts, a blessing in disguise that neither of them noticed him.

He reached the counter just as she was about to hand Taylor, some money for her drink and he quickly intervened, handing the friendly barista some dollar bills. "Allow me. And keep the change, Taylor."

The girl smiled. "Thanks, Dr. Crane. I really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure." Niles replied.

Daphne smiled and turned to him in surprise warming Niles' heart. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I wanted to."

She smiled once again. "It's very kind of you."

He stared at her for a moment. "Are you all right?"

Her smile instantly disappeared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Her sudden harshness stung him and he swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I just meant… you look… troubled."

"No, I'm fine. I-."

But he could tell that she wasn't fine at all. He felt helpless as he watched her rush out of the café, unfazed by the looks she received from Frasier and his dad. And when she disappeared from sight, he made his way outside. He found her seconds later sitting alone at a secluded table in the corner, quietly sipping her drink. Clearly she wanted to be alone, but he was more concerned about her well-being than about respecting her unspoken wishes. Instead he approached her carefully.

"Daphne?"

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Dr. Crane…"

"I'm sorry to bother you. I-."

"Thank you for the drink, Dr. Crane. I'll pay you back just as soon as I can."

He shook his head. "No! Absolutely not!"

His firm words caught her attention. "What?"

"It was a gesture of friendship and I don't need anything in return."

Her eyes moved to the paper cup in her hands. "Well, thank you."

Boldly he stood beside her and reached for her hand. "Daphne, is something bothering you? I don't mean to pry. I'm just… worried."

She burst into tears, startling him. Whatever she was holding inside had suddenly gotten the best of her.

"I-It's your father."

His eyes widened and he could feel his heart rate increase. "Wh-what about Dad? He's all right, isn't he?" Suddenly he felt guilty for ignoring his father and brother. There was no telling what their conversation had been about. But-.

Now it was Daphne's turn to show concern. She took his hand and squeezed gently. "Oh, Dr. Crane I didn't mean to upset you. Your father is fine. It's me. You see, ever since I found that wedding ring that your father plans to give to Sherry, I-."

He leaned in, listening intently. "You…"

"Well, it's no secret that Sherry doesn't like me at all and believe me the feeling is mutual. But it's only natural that she wouldn't want me living in their house or even being your father's physical therapist anymore. But I-I can't…"

When she began to cry, he moved closer and put his arms around her. "Please don't cry. It will be all right. Dad wouldn't let Sherry just throw you out onto the street. He loves you."

She nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very sweet of you to say. I don't know why I'm so upset about this, but I can't stop thinking about it. I don't want to leave. I love working for your brother and helping your father."

He smiled, knowing that if anyone else had spoken those words, he would have been offended. He did, after all, pay half of her salary. But he knew exactly what she meant and he loved her for it, even if he could not say the words. Instead he did his best to reassure her. "It's all right, Daphne. Don't worry. I'll talk to Frasier and to Dad, okay?"

She nodded tearfully, smiling as he handed her his handkerchief. "Thank you Dr. Crane. I'm sorry that I'm so daft today."

"You're nothing of the sort. "Would you like another drink?"

"Oh no… I couldn't."

"I insist. Just wait here and I'll be right back."

Before she could protest he rose from his chair and went inside ignoring his father and brother. He marched to the counter where he ordered a cup of cinnamon tea. And after he'd paid for the drink he turned around and walked out, once again ignoring the looks he received from his family. He went outside, disheartened to find that Daphne was still sitting there alone, blotting her eyes with his handkerchief. The sight broke his heart. He went to her at once, handing her the cup of tea.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane this means so much to me."

He felt his cheeks flush at the compliment. "It was nothing."

"No…" she said, rising from her chair to hug him. "It means everything."

When she kissed his cheek, he hugged her tighter. "I'm glad, Daphne. Because you mean everything to us."


	12. The Zoo Story

(Daphne's POV)

"Oh, Dr. Crane isn't this exciting?" Daphne asked. "Your brother is going to have a real crane named after him at the Mercer Island Zoo!"

But to her dismay, Niles sighed and lowered his head. "Dr. Crane, what's wrong?"

When he said nothing, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know it's hard watching your brother get recognition. It doesn't seem fair. Me brothers were incredibly competitive, so I underst-."

"Daphne, do you think affection is important?"

His question surprised her. "What?"

"Do you think it's important to show affection toward another person?" He repeated.

"To be honest, I don't think there's anything more important." She replied. "Affection, even a simple hug or a kiss, lets the other person know that they are loved and cared about."

He was staring at her in astonishment and she had to admit that she surprised herself. "Daphne, that's…"

"Just my opinion." She answered quickly. "You're the psychiatrist so I'm sure that you could come up with a much better-."

"No, what you said… it's perfect. I couldn't have said it better."

She felt her cheeks flush. "Well, thank you, Dr. Crane. That's quite a compliment. But if you don't mind my asking, what's this all about?"

He was quiet for a long time but he didn't have to say what she already suspected.

"It's your wife, isn't it?" She asked carefully.

His eyes met hers and her heart ached at the sadness in them. "Dr. Crane, I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Daphne. I suppose I'm just feeling a little dejected."

She put her arms around him and held him close, content to stay that way forever. "I know this isn't the kind of affection you were looking for Dr. Crane, but I'm here for you with a hug whenever you need me."

He drew back, tears glistening in his eyes. "Thank you Daphne, from the depths of my heart. "You're an absolute angel."

She gasped at the undeserved compliment and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're an angel too."


	13. The Maris Counselor

_(Niles POV)_

Niles couldn't have felt more dejected as he followed Frasier into the living room. Telling his brother that Maris was having an affair (with their marriage counselor _Schenkman_ of all people!) was bad enough but telling their father about it was sure to be completely humiliating!

Frasier however surprisingly understood, even offering a comforting (and very rare) hug. And Niles was eternally grateful to his older brother for not saying "I told you so."

But now he braced himself for his father's reaction.

"I'm sorry your date didn't work out, Dad." Frasier said. "Who knew that you'd be dating Mrs. Crowley's mother!"

Niles stifled a laugh, but their father just shook his head. "That's not funny, Frasier!" And then he too began to laugh. "Okay, I guess it is pretty funny, but what a hell of a day, right? I hope yours was better than mine."

"Um, Dad?"

Frasier put his arm around Niles' shoulder. "It hasn't been a good day all around, Dad."

Niles stepped away and cleared his throat. "Yeah, Um… Dad… Maris and I have decided to separate for good. It's really over."

"I'm sorry, son. But I'm proud of you. You were a good husband for what it's worth."

Niles' heart was filled with love for his father and he released that although Martin Crane had a hard time expressing love for his sons, that didn't mean that Niles couldn't show some affection of his own. Boldly he engulfed his father into a hug, taking them both by surprise. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, Niles." Martin said, gently pulling out of the hug that was all-too-brief.

But it had been enough to bring an angel into the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Um, no Daphne. We were just-."

Daphne smiled. "I saw. And it was a nice sight to see, but may I ask what prompted this? I know it's none of me business, but-." She froze her beautiful brown eyes directly on Niles and she quickly moved toward him where he was still standing next to his father.

"Dr. Crane, what's wrong? What's happened?"

He sniffled, feeling the tears slowly making their way down his cheeks and he quickly brushed them away. "Oh…"

"You're crying." She noted, her fingertips reaching out to touch his damp cheek.

"No, I-." Niles glanced as his brother, completely taken aback when Frasier nodded. Dare he hope that Frasier approved of this?

"Dad, why don't we-."

"Um, yeah… I need to walk Eddie anyway."

"I'll come with you." Frasier said, surprising Niles even further.

"All right. Eddie! Come here!"

At Martin's command, Eddie bounded into the living room but then paused at Niles' feet, whimpering as though he sensed that something was wrong.

Martin bent down to scratch his best friend's head. "It's okay, Eddie. Niles will be fine. Come on."

The two elder Crane men and Eddie walked out of the condo leaving Niles alone with his angel. Under a million other circumstances, Niles would have been happy; euphoric even. But now…

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Dr. Crane." She said quietly.

"No, you didn't… I-."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He swallowed hard, feeling the warmth of her hand as it slipped into his. When he looked down and saw their joined hands, he was certain that he was dreaming. He opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. And then he felt her lead him to the sofa.

"I know it's none of me business but I hate to see you looking so sad. Is this about your wife?"

He nodded, no longer caring that even more tears had begun to fall. He bowed his head, his heart warming when he felt her hand on his back. "She's… She's in love with someone else. Sh-she… I thought that she would deny it, but-."

Her hand was moving softly across his back, providing a comfort that he never knew could exist. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I know it hurts…"

Her whispered words were all that it took for him to burst into tears.

He couldn't look at her; couldn't let her see him like this. But amazingly she didn't seem to mind instead she pulled him into her arms and held him close, letting him cry. And he was content to stay there until the end of time.


	14. The Ski Lodge

(Daphne's POV)

They stood in the hallway of the ski lodge, staring at one another. Daphne couldn't help noticing how handsome Niles was in his silk robe and she longed to kiss him. But it was wrong. He was going through a painful divorce and it simply wasn't right. He was her friend, her best friend and a friend is what he needed most right now.

"Well… Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

"Daphne, before you go back to your room, could you come into my room for a moment? There's something I need to tell you."

Her heart fluttered. Could this really be the moment that she'd dreamed of? Could he really be inviting her to his room to tell her what she'd longed to hear? No, it was impossible. She'd been reading too many of her silly romance novels, for love wasn't that way at all.

"Of course." She said, her heart fluttering even more. She followed him to his room and at the closed door he turned to her. "This will just take a moment, but I thought we could have more privacy here."

"That's a good idea." She said, smiling as she reached for his hand. "And just so you know, whatever you have to say will just be between us. I'll never tell another soul."

He grinned, making his face even more handsome. "Thank you, Daphne, but it's really-."

As soon as the door opened, she gasped in horror at the sight of Annie sitting in Niles' bed, wearing... Well barely anything at all with the blanket pulled up to just above her chest. And it was painfully obvious what she was doing there. Perhaps Dr. Crane was stronger than she thought.

"What are you doing in here?" She yelled at her so-called friend. "I thought I told you to leave Dr. Crane alone!"

"He's lonely Daphne. He needs me! He's going through a painful remorse! " Annie said sounding every bit the dumb blonde that she was. Some friend.

"That's _divorce_ , Annie!" Daphne snapped, immediately feeling her own sense of remorse at the way Dr. Crane flinched at the word divorce. But she was too emotional to apologize to him. And the pain in her heart was too great. She swallowed hard, seeing that the look on Dr. Crane's face suggested that the reunion was reciprocated. He was in love… or extremely in like.

Her eyes filled with tears and she feigned a smile. "Well, Dr. Crane. I see that you have company. Or is this what you wanted to tell me?"

"Daphne, I-."

"I-I have to go."

"Daphne-."

But she turned and ran down the stairs, not stopping until she reached the lobby. Thankfully it was empty and she went to the sofa and curled upon it, shivering from the cold. Or perhaps it was the pain in her heart.

Outside the snow continued to fall and so did her tears. Damn… she wished that she'd never agreed to come on this bloody ski trip. It had turned out to be a complete disaster. She drew her knees to her body and began to sob quietly.

She was still crying when she felt a sudden warmth and she looked up to find Niles standing beside her-and a blanket draped around her shoulders. Embarrassed she brushed away a tear and took the handkerchief from his hand. "Dr. Crane…"

"Daphne I'm sorry you had to see that. I-what are you doing down here? Besides risking a cold? It's freezing. Why don't you go to bed? It's late and I made Annie go back to her room."

"You didn't have to do that, Dr. Crane. I understand."

"What? I-."

She turned to him and gave him a watery smile, taking his hand. "You and Annie."

"What? No, I-."

"It's all right. I understand. I guess we all came here to find something. I thought I'd found something too. But it turns out that what I found is that I'm destined to be alone."

"Daphne, no-."

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. I get it. Guy just isn't interested in me. For all I know he's got other girlfriends somewhere. I just hoped…"

"Daphne, about Annie-."

She nodded. "I understand. And I'm happy for you, Dr. Crane. I told her not to bother you because you're going through your divorce but if she makes you happy then I'm glad."

"But Daphne-."

Without warning she began to cry and she felt him sit down beside her on the sofa. He put his arms around her and held her close. She expected him to leave when her tears finally subsided, but he stayed there, holding her close until they both fell asleep.


	15. Room Service

(Niles' POV)

He was awakened by a gentle shaking motion and when he turned around he found himself looking into the eyes of his angel. Only she wasn't smiling. She looked… worried.

"Daphne? What's wrong?"

"You…. Fell asleep… in the refrigerator." She pointed out.  
He stared at her in disbelief. His eyes moved to the sub-zero refrigerator and then back to her. "In the-."

"Refrigerator." She repeated quietly. "Are you all right?"

"I…" He sighed deeply, suddenly realizing what must have happened. And then he sighed deeply. He couldn't lie to her. He wouldn't. "No… Not really."

Her eyes filled with concern and her hand went to his forearm, causing him to shiver. "What's wrong? Is there something that I can do to help?"

He shook his head. "Thank you, Daphne but I don't think there's much that anyone can do. You see, this divorce from Maris has really taken a toll on me and I seem to have developed a case of narcolepsy."

She gasped. "What's that?"

"It's a condition brought on by stress or traumatic experiences that causes people to fall asleep at random intervals anywhere at any time."

To his surprise (and delight) her gaze softened and she reached out to stroke his cheek. Her soft, delicate fingers were warm against his cold skin. "You poor man. You must be so tired."

He sighed. "Well, to be honest, I haven't had much sleep lately. I keep thinking about-."

Her fingers went to his lips, causing him to shiver from her touch once more. But his heart was beating rapidly.

"Don't think about anything." She shivered, taking his hand. "Just come with me."

"But Daphne-."

"Come on…"

In a daze he followed her into the living room, their hands still joined, she led him to the couch and coaxed him to sit.

"Just sit right here and I'll be right back."

"Daphne, you don't have to-."

But she disappeared into the hallway, returning moments later with a pillow and a blanket. "Here you are, Dr. Crane."

He took the blanket and put it across his body, the pillow behind his head.

"Why don't you rest for a while? I'll make sure that you're not disturbed."

"Daphne?"

She turned and went to him. "Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"Will you… stay with me? Sit by me on the sofa for a while?"

She looked surprised, but then she smiled at his request. She leaned over and adjusted the pillow under his head and covered him with the blanket. "I'd be happy to sit with you. Goodnight Dr. Crane." When she kissed his cheek, his heart skipped a beat. "Goodnight, Daphne."

And when he finally drifted off to sleep, his dreams were the sweetest that he'd ever had.


	16. Beware of Greeks

(Daphne's POV)

The room was filled with all kinds of people that Daphne didn't know and most of them she didn't want to know. Even though they were relatives of Mr. Crane, it didn't make her any more comfortable. Still, she feigned a smile and made polite conversation with everyone. Mr. Crane's brother (the one he rarely spoke of) was very handsome and Daphne could see where Mr. Crane and his sons got their good looks. It was the one bright spot of the evening and she wished that she'd never agreed to come to Cousin Niko's wedding. She felt completely out of placed during the ceremony, but after a while (and a few glasses of champagne) she began to feel completely relaxed and was actually starting to have a good time. But it was easy to enjoy herself with Dr. Crane around. And the funniest thing was that he looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

She watched him, standing all alone in the corner, sipping his glass of wine. He was so handsome and so easy to talk to. She wished that she could go to him; perhaps engage him in polite conversation. He was, after all, her best friend. So why was her heart fluttering at the prospect of talking to him? Why was she feeling as shy as a schoolgirl?

It was ridiculous. She'd talked to him a hundred, no, a million, times before so why should now be any different? He was always there for her; always willing to talk about anything she wanted to talk about, or to offer a warm and soothing hug when she was feeling sad. She'd meant what she'd said earlier, when he mentioned his cousin Yvonne having a crush on him. It would be nice to know that someone had a crush on her. Sure the idea that someone could worship another human being was, by all accounts, a bit sick, but she had to admit that it was also completely romantic, in an odd sort of way.

As if by fate (or in this case, coincidence) she noticed that Niles was now engaged in conversation with a woman who must be his cousin Yvonne. The woman wasn't at all his type. She wore a tight blue dress with a plunging neckline and a figure that, frankly, was not at all flattering. But it was clear how fond she was of Niles and he seemed to be very fond of her. The way he was smiling at her as though she was the only one in the room.

Daphne's heart did a somersault and then sank. Perhaps he felt the same way about Yvonne. It was quite possible. After all, what was it they said? Opposites attract? Oh God, now he was hugging her, accepting her kisses on his cheek and smiling.

Daphne turned around and inhaled deeply before dashing to find the ladies room. Suddenly she wasn't interested in being at a family wedding, where everyone was so happy and having a good time. She ran inside and closed the door and locked it before sitting on the chair in the corner, blotting her eyes with a tissue. But the tears still came, and she feared that they would never stop. But worse was the notion that she'd never have a wedding of her own.

After a few minutes she splashed some cold water on her face and dried it with a paper towel. And then she returned to the wedding reception, where she put on her fabricated smile once more. However, the ache in her heart was very real.


	17. The Perfect Guy

(Niles' POV)

I'm going to the store, Daphne." Niles' father announced "Do you need anything?"

"Actually I do." Daphne replied. "Which store?"

"The gourmet store, where I buy Eddie's dog food."

Niles couldn't help noticing the way the shirt that Daphne was holding stilled in her hand as she glanced at his father. "Um, on second thought, I'm fine."

His father grinned. "Are you sure? Because they have those Nickerson biscuits that I know you love so much."

Niles could see the longing in Daphne's eyes. She wanted those biscuits badly. But something was amiss. "What's going on?" He dared to ask.

"Nothing I'm fine." Daphne snapped, returning her attention to the already folded shirt as she unfolded it and then folded it a second time. "I-I need to get these shirts to your brother's room. You know how picky he is about his clothing. Excuse me."

"Daphne-."

But she simply brushed past Niles and his father and hurried into the hallway. When she was out of sight, Niles turned to his father. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, she's just mad because she was kicked out of that store." His father explained.

Now Niles was really confused. "She what?"

"It serves her right if you ask me!"

Niles was appalled. "Dad, how can you say that? What happened?"

"What _didn't_ happen? She embarrassed the hell out of me, that's what happened!"

"Well, what did she do?"

"What _didn't_ she do?"

Niles' nerves were slowly starting to go. "Dad, stop answering my questions with questions!"

"Why? You do it all day long!"

"Those are my _patients_ and this has nothing to do with them! What could Daphne possibly have done to get thrown of a store? She's an absolute angel!"

"Well, she may be an angel, but the store owner certainly didn't think so, the way she was going on and on about how high the prices are there."

"Which store was it?"

"The one on 45th."

Niles' eyes widened. "How dare they! I'm going down to that store and give them a piece of my mind!"

"Niles, don't go doing anything stupid! But as long as you're going can you pick up a case of dog food for Eddie? It's six dollars a can but he won't eat anything else."

Aghast, Niles mouth fell open. "Six-."

"Oh please, like you've never spent-."

"All right fine. I'll go."

"Thanks son. I'll pay you back, I swear."

"It's fine, Dad. My treat."

"Gee thanks Son! You're the best!"

"Of course I am." Niles said sarcastically. "I'll be back later."

Minutes later he was in his car headed for the store that he vowed never to enter again. How dare they throw an angel like Daphne out because of some innocent comment? It was ridiculous! He had a right mind to go in and tell that store owner exactly where he could go. But as soon as he entered, he became enthralled with his surroundings.

He quickly grabbed a basket and picked up a few things, and then a few more, pausing only to grab the coveted case of dog food from the shelf. Dear God, who would pay six dollars for a can of dog food?

With a sigh he went to pay for his groceries but as soon as he handed the man his Platinum credit card he paused. "Do you by any chance have something called _Nickerson's Biscuits_?"

"Right over there." The man said. "That's weird.. A woman with an accent came in here yesterday looking for those and then started complaining about the price . So I told her exactly where she could go. Told her not to come in here again either."

Niles was livid and he fought the urge to strangle the man as he crossed the small store and went to the shelf, taking every box he could see. "Do you have any more?"

"In the back."

"Just lemon or-."

"Na, they come in raspberry too. How many do you need?"

"I'll take all of them."

The owner's mouth fell open. "A-all of them?"

"Yes, and can you hurry please? I really should be going."

"Certainly, sir."

The man disappeared into the back room and returned several moments later, carrying a large box. These are all I have. I won't be getting another shipment in until next Tuesday."

"Well, I'll take these for now and then come back on Tuesday."

"You must really like those."

"I love them." Niles lied, sniffling a bit. "They're quite tasty."'

"If you say so."

Niles paid for his groceries and the amount was staggering, but he didn't give it a second thought as he carried his purchases to the car. He could hardly wait to return to his brother's.

* * *

He stood at the door, nervously shuffling his feet and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds he heard footsteps approach and then the unlocking of the door.

"Dr. Crane…"

"Hello, Daphne. Is Dad home?"

"He's resting right now but you're welcome to come in."

"Thank you." He said, smiling when she opened the door to allow him to step inside.

"What's that?" She asked, looking down at the boxes.

"Oh, these are for Dad. Dog food for Eddie."

"Right, from that dreadful store. Oh, I hate that place!"

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Daphne."

"What?"

"Oh… Dad told me."

She turned away. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. He had no right to throw you out for expressing your opinion. And I don't blame you for not wanting to go in there anymore. That's why I got you something."

"For me?"

"Yes, just let me carry these into the kitchen and I'll show you."

Together they walked into the kitchen and she opened the box of dog food sorting the cans onto the counter. "Your father will be so happy to see this, DR. Crane."

"Well, I wanted to help out."

"You said you had something for me?"

"Oh yes, I do."

"What is it?"

He reached into the shopping bag and removed the large box. "This is for you, Daphne."

She gasped in surprise. "Dr. Crane, what could you have possibly-."

He watched in amazement as she lifted the boxes of Nickerson's biscuits from the larger box and set them neatly on the shelf. "Dr. Crane…."

"I hope you don't mind. I just-."

She was crying, a sight that broke his heart. "Mind? Dr. Crane…"

But before he could even react she was hugging him tightly, kissing his cheeks again and again. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're welcome Daphne. They said that was all that they had for now, but there's another shipment coming in on Tuesday…"

"I'll never forget this as long as I live. Oh, you're the sweetest man."

He blushed at her compliment. "T-thank you, Daphne."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. So much."

"Well, I should probably get going so that I can put away my groceries. Seems that store had much more than groceries. Goodnight, Daphne."  
He turned to leave and was almost to the door when he heard her voice.

"Dr. Crane, don't go. Please?"

His heart skipped a beat and he turned to stare at her. "A-all right."

"Stay and have some biscuits and tea with me? Please?"

He smiled and accepted yet another hug. "There's nothing else I'd rather do, Daphne."

"I'm glad." She replied, sending him into euphoria with yet another kiss on his cheek.


	18. Bad Dog

(Daphne's POV)

"In my family we certainly knew the meaning of conscience, which Bulldog obviously doesn't have!" Daphne said as she placed the food on the table. "That's what my dad called his wooden paddle."

Niles gasped in obvious horror. "Oh, how awful for you!"

Daphne smiled at his genuine concern, but her own smile was not so genuine. For a sudden disturbing memory swept over here then; a memory that she simply couldn't get out of her mind. "Oh, for my brothers, yes. But I knew he'd never use it on me, as long as I was always good. As long as I was always polite, as long as I always had a smile on my face, no matter how I felt inside!" She slammed down the silverware, making all three men jump in surprise. "As long as I was always ready to wait on me brothers, day and night, hand and foot, year in and year-."

Suddenly the memory became stronger, consuming her completely y and she swallowed hard, hating that she'd brought up the subject. But it was Frasier's bloody fault! He was the one who had started it all, what with his obsession with Bulldog's so-called heroism. Why did psychiatrists have to analyze everything, even in their own home? It was, without a doubt the most infuriating part of living with a psychiatrist. And the fact that he was well-known throughout Seattle made it worse.

She swallowed hard once more, as the painful memories of her father washed over her once more. She loved her father dearly but when it came to the way he'd taken his anger out on his children; most notably her brothers, she-

"Daphne?"

She whirled around and quickly brushed the tears from her cheeks. When had she started crying? And even more disturbing, when had she come into the kitchen? She had absolutely no recollection of either one. How could she not remember?

 _What's wrong with me?_

"Nothing's wrong with you, Daphne."

His quiet answer startled her and she realized that she must have spoken out loud. "Thank you Dr. Crane. I-."

He moved closer and put his hands on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Daphne. That must have been awful. No parent should ever hit their child for any reason."

She nodded, remembering the agony it brought. "It was. I-I mean for me brothers." The words were only half –true; for the old adage of 'This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you." were, essentially true except that it applied to Daphne and not her father. Perhaps it hurt worse to watch than to be the victim.

"It's left you with painful memories, hasn't it?"

"Dr. Crane, I-."

He was looking directly at her now, his blue eyes dangerously on the verge of pulling her in. It was nearly impossible not to get lost in them. Oh, why did he have to be so bloody handsome?

"Look, I know it's none of my business…" he was saying now. "But if you ever want to talk, or need someone to lend an ear, I'd be glad to-."

Impulsively she kissed his cheek, giving no thought to the fact that his brother and father could enter the kitchen at any moment. And when she drew back she smiled at her friend; the man whom she had grown to care about more than any man she'd ever known, loved or thought she loved. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

His cheeks flushed and he grinned at her. "You're welcome Daphne. I meant what I said. I'm here for you… always."

And it was his sweet words that drew her into his arms for a hug, and suddenly she never wanted to let go.


	19. Frasier Gotta Have It

(Niles POV)

The moment that Niles walked in the door, he knew that something wasn't right. His father and Daphne were hovered over his father's beloved chair, and only a small furry foot was visible. Immediately he walked over to where they stood his heart racing.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"Hey Niles. Nothing's happened yet but something will if I can't get this damn hat on!"

"Hat?" Niles moved closer and peered at the chair. But his fears turned to confusion. "What…. Are you doing to Eddie?"

"It's a birthday party!" Daphne explained. "Today is Eddie's birthday!"

Niles was dumbfounded. "A-A what?"

"You heard her! It's Eddie's birthday so we're throwing him a party!" Martin snapped. "Now stand here with us and help us sing Happy Birthday!"

Niles' mouth fell open. "Y-you want me to-."

"Sing! He needs all the voices he can get."

Niles' eyes locked with Daphne's and when she smiled his heart warmed. "Oh, Dad… I don't know…"

"Please, Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked. "It would mean so much to your father. And to Eddie. And to me."  
Of course he would sing to a dog for Daphne. He'd do anything for her. Anything at all. "All right. On three… One, two…"

"Oh, wait a minute!" Daphne exclaimed. "I forgot the cake! I'll be right back!"

He watched as she disappeared into the kitchen and returned with, of all things, a cake in the shape of a dog biscuit. Above the glow of the lone flickering candle, Daphne looked like an absolute angel.

"Happy birthday to you…" She sang as Niles and his father joined in almost immediately. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Eddie! Happy birthday to you!"

Eddie barked happily and amazingly he didn't seem to mind the silly party hat attached to the top of his head.

Daphne put the plate containing the dog biscuit birthday cake onto the floor, completely ignoring Frasier's glare. "Now make a wish and blow out the candle, Eddie!"

"Oh for God's sake, Daphne he's a dog!" Frasier snapped. "He can't possibly-."

"Oh shut up!" Daphne yelled. "For God's sake can't you see that we're having a birthday party here? Now blow out the candle, Eddie!"

Amazingly the jack Russell terrier did just that and Niles couldn't help but applaud. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. He smiled and scratched the dog's head.

"Happy birthday, Eddie."

In response, Eddie jumped onto his father's chair, his paws on the arm, allowing him to kiss Niles' cheek.

"He loves you, Dr. Crane." Daphne said.

Niles looked at his angel, feeling a sudden sense of boldness. This was fate, he knew it. "Thank you Daphne. And I love-."

She went to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you love Eddie. We all do. Now, would you like some cake?"

He stared at the plate which held the dog biscuit cake and tried to control his sudden queasiness. "Um…"

Daphne laughed melodically and removed the candle, causing Eddie to jump off of the chair and begin enjoying his cake. "Dr. Crane, I didn't mean _this_ cake. I bought this at the dog bakery on Queen Anne. I have a _real_ cake in the kitchen. Would you like some? It's your favorite flavor."

His heart warmed yet again. "I'd love some."

As he watched her walk away, he smiled at the little dog. "Oh, I love Daphne so much, Eddie. I just wish I could tell her."

Eddie whimpered and looked at Niles as if to say, " _Don't worry. You will_."


	20. First Date

(Daphne's POV)

In his navy blue blazer and khaki pants, Niles looked so handsome as he descended down the staircase. Jus the sight of him made her heart flutter. Minutes later they stood in silence, chopping vegetables in his gourmet kitchen when suddenly he chuckled.

She smiled at him in amusement. "What is it?"

"We're chopping in rhythm."

She smiled again. "We are, aren't we?" And suddenly a song popped into her head. "Doompta, doompta, doompta, doompta…" She sang.

"Heart and soul…" He joined in, surprising her as the song continued.

"Mad-ly." They sang together. "The way you held me tight… and stole a kiss in the night."

She started to laugh and then so did he until they were playfully slapping each other on the arms. Their fun went back and forth until they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh damn, who could that be?" Niles asked.

Daphne gasped. "It's Phyllis!" But the moment she said the woman's name, her heart sank.

Phyllis, the woman Niles was in love with. The woman he wanted so much to impress by making this wonderful dinner. Daphne had been truly happy for Niles when he'd told her that he was in love, but now the idea that he loved someone else hurt.

She turned away, trying to hide the tears in her eyes, grateful that he would never be able to see the ache in her chest. She needed to leave. It wasn't right to be here when the woman he loved arrived for their date.

"You'd better get that." She said quietly.

He looked at her blankly. And she nodded. "The door. You don't want to keep Phyllis waiting." Had she not been so utterly heartbroken, she might have found his confused expression funny. But she didn't feel like laughing. His surprised expression was merely the result of her causing his confusion. She shouldn't be here.

She raced into the living room and grabbed her purse while the doorbell rang once more, and then twice more. And then she rushed into the kitchen.

"Daphne-."

"I'll just slip out the back door. I don't want to bother you."

"But Daphne-."

She blinked back tears and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Dr. Crane. I hope your date is everything you've dreamed it would be."

"Daphne, wait… please…"

But she couldn't wait. It was only a matter of time before her tears would start to fall relentlessly, revealing her heartache. She couldn't let him see her crying. It wasn't right. He'd only get upset and the evening would be ruined. And she wanted so much for him to be happy.

Even though he loved someone else.


	21. Roz and the Schnoz

(Niles' POV)

When he heard her gasp, he turned immediately, his face registering concern at her distraught expression. "Daphne, is something wrong?"

Her hand was in her hair, her eyes searching the floor. "Oh no! I've lost one of me earrings!"

Immediately the three Crane men began searching the condo, starting with the plush carpet. "Oh! I found it!" Frasier said, but then retracted his comment. "No, sorry… it was just a piece of lint."

When Niles glanced at Daphne again, his heart ached. She looked as though she might cry. And suddenly he was more determined than ever to make her happy. He searched every inch of his brother's Harvest Wheat carpet.

"This is terrible!" Daphne was saying. "The one nice thing that anyone's ever brought me in my whole life and I lose it!"

And suddenly, like a sign from above, Niles spotted the small shiny object, lying next to his father's chair. Slowly he went to pick it up. "Daphne, I found it!"

Her eyes glistened in surprise and she gasped, running toward him. "Oh, Dr. Crane, I could kiss you!"

He grinned, feeling strangely shy, his heart beating like mad. "Okay." He said sheepishly.

To his utter delight, she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He was completely euphoric and he held her close, unable to let go. He simply didn't want to.

But suddenly she drew back, staring at the object in her hand. "What's this?"

"Nothing." He said, quickly pulling out of her arms.

She stared at her hand a little closer. "The setting's come loose!" She exclaimed, speaking of the sapphire earring. "It's only blue on the top!"

Niles' eyes widened as he looked at Daphne more carefully. Something wasn't right. "Daphne, your earlobe is turning green!"

Her hand flew to her ear. "What?"

"Your ear, it's…"

"Probably infected." Martin finished. "Any idiot can see that!" And then he glanced at Niles and Frasier.

"Well, maybe not _any_ idiot, but most. You should probably put something on it."

Daphne looked horrified. "But I don't have any-."

"I'll get you something, Daphne." Niles said, giving no concern to what his brother thought of the matter. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Niles, what do you think you're doing?" Frasier demanded.

"Fixing your mistake, Frasier!" Niles snapped, making his annoyance clear.

At Daphne's terrified look he took her hand. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll take care of it."

She nodded wordlessly. "All right. I trust you. Thank you, Dr. Crane. And thank you too, Dr. Crane." She said, speaking to his brother. "They're beautiful earrings."

Niles tried not to let his annoyance show as he walked out the door. It was completely against his ethics to use his position as a psychiatrist who could write prescriptions for those who weren't his patients. But this was Daphne. If he felt guilty later, so be it. However, he wasn't about to let Daphne suffer. He pushed the button for the elevator and stood rather impatiently in the hallway for the doors to open. But a different door opened instead.

"Dr. Crane?"

He whirled around to find her standing in front of Frasier's closed door. "Daphne…"

"I'm sorry to be such an imposition. You don't have to do this. I can just take some aspirin or something."

"Nonsense. It's not an imposition at all. And besides, Dad was right. Your ear looks infected and you don't want it to get worse. An antibiotic should clear it up in a few days."

Her eyes widened and she looked like she might cry. "A few days? But…"

Without hesitation, he went to hug her. "Don't worry, Daphne. Everything will be all right. I promise. You'll be fine."

She gave him a gentle squeeze and then drew back. "Thank you, Dr. Crane for such a wonderful gift."

He blushed, not really knowing why. "Don't thank me, thank Frasier. Although I think I should have a word with him for-."

"I meant for what you're doing for me now." She said quietly. "That's an even better gift than the earrings."

At that moment, fate took an unfortunate turn and the elevators opened. "Well… I should go. I'll be back soon, Daphne."

She nodded. "All right. And thank you again. This means so much to me."

He stepped into the elevator and as the doors closed, he could feel his heart beating madly.

 _You mean a lot to me too, Daphne._


	22. The Life of the Party

(Daphne's POV)

The three of them stared at Roz and the beautiful baby that she held in her arms. "This is Alice." Roz said. "Alice May Doyle."

"She's beautiful." Daphne remarked. "May I hold her?"

"Of course."

Martin took Alice from Roz and placed her into Daphne's arms. Daphne's eyes filled with tears at the sight of the beautiful baby. "Aren't you sweet? And you're so small. Your mommy is going to love you so much! She already does and I-." Her tears turned into soft sobs and she quickly handed the baby back to Martin. "I'm sorry."

She wasn't sure if it was her imagination but she felt Niles' eyes on her. With a smile she turned to him, taking note of how handsome he looked. His black suit, crisp white shirt and green and red patterned tie made her heart flutter in the silliest way.

"Would you like to hold her Niles?" Roz was asking.

Niles seemed surprised. "Would I…?"

Martin handed the baby to Niles and smiled. "Look at that, you handle her like a pro, Niles."

Daphne smiled tearfully. "You look wonderful, Dr. Crane."

This made him blush. "Oh, thank you, Daphne." He looked at the sleeping baby for a few minutes and then handed the baby to Frasier. "She's beautiful, Roz. Congratulations."

"We'd better go. Roz needs her rest." Martin said.

Roz smiled as each Crane man went to kiss her cheek and walked out of the room. And then Daphne was standing next to her friend. She bent to kiss Roz's cheek.

"Congratulations." She said tearfully. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Daphne, are you all right?"

"Yes." Daphne lied. "I'm just a little emotional today. Goodnight Roz." She kissed the baby's head and walked out of the room.

No sooner had she joined Martin and Niles in the hallway, when she began to sob even harder. And not surprisingly, Niles immediately took notice. His warm and gentle hand was on her back. "Daphne, what is it?"

She turned to him, smiling tearfully. "I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I'm so ashamed!"

"Of what?"

"Of meself! I'm just a little jealous of Roz at the moment. I know it's awful, but-."

"It's not awful." He reassured her. "It's perfectly normal to feel some jealousy when something good happens to someone else."

"I don't think I'll ever be a mother!" Daphne said, starting to cry all over again. She was so wrapped up in her own self-pity that she barely noticed that she was in Niles' arms, crying against his beautiful suit. His hand moved up and down her back as it had done so many times, but it never failed to soothe her.

"Hey, don't say that." Niles said in that soft, sweet tone that she loved so much. "It will happen one day. You'll see."

Abruptly she pulled out of his arms and looked at him, incredulous. "I don't think so. How can it, when I've just lost another boyfriend?" She retorted.

Just as she expected, he fell silent. There was nothing more to say. But to her surprise he reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. I had no idea. But Daphne, you'll find true happiness. You just have to…."

"What?"

"Well…perhaps one day you'll find love where you least expected it. And from the person you…. The-the person you least expect."

She smiled then, blotting the tears from her eyes with his handkerchief. "I suppose you're right. I'm just being silly. I've been really tired lately. Maybe I should go home and take a nap."

"That's a good idea, Daphne."

"I think we could all use some rest." Martin agreed. "A nap sounds great, actually."

Daphne followed Niles and his father out of the hospital and to the car. And as they drove home, she knew that she couldn't love them more.


	23. Party Party

( _Niles' POV_ )

His heart fluttered each time he saw her. She was absolutely beautiful-and he was sure that this would be the woman to help him get over Daphne. He would always love Daphne of course, but he had to face the facts; the fact she would never be his and would never be attracted to him, so it was best that he moved on.  
He just never expected the reality to hurt so badly.

Meeting Allison Landis shortly after was a sign of fate, he was sure of it. How else would one explain meeting a woman in the elevator of Frasier's building? His resourcefulness saved the day when during their conversation she revealed to him that she'd locked her keys in her car. One call to his auto club did the trick.  
She thanked him profusely and one thing led to another. Suddenly they had a relationship. Not just a casual dating relationship, but one filled with passion and intimacy unlike any he'd ever known. It was something he'd been longing for as long as he could remember. They quickly found that their lovemaking sessions were more than sessions; they were adventures. And he was quite the world traveler.

When she told him of an exclusive black-tie affair at her condo, which ironically was at her apartment in Frasier's building, he jumped at the chance to attend. He couldn't wait to tell his brother that they were both candidates for membership in the esteemed Safari Club. It was the perfect gift for Frasier's birthday. After all, Frasier had given him the best gift anyone could receive. He'd hired Daphne to be their father's physical therapist. Just her presence alone was a gift, even if Niles could never have her.

The party, as it turned out, was shaping up to be a complete success, but it quickly turned sour when he saw Allison talking to a new guest, who promptly (and quite literally) bumped into Frasier. Perturbed, Frasier gave the man a piece of his mind, but the man was unfazed. And he made certain that his presence at the party was known by all.

Suddenly Niles and Frasier were approached by a rather sophisticated looking older man. "You mustn't mind the old Rhino. He's always in a vile mood. I'm Nigel by the way."

Niles extended his hand in greeting. "Niles Crane. And this is my brother, Frasier. Who was that?"

"Karl Landers, Allison's husband." Nigel said.

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing, and the rest of what Nigel was saying was completely lost on him. His world seemed to crash down before his very eyes. This woman, the one that he was certain was… well, _the one_ , had been using him. Dear God, he'd been having an affair, the very thing he'd left Maris for!"

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" He stammered. Not waiting for an answer he stormed over to where Allison was mingling with guests and grabbed her arm, more forcefully than he intended.

"Not until I have a word with you!" he shouted just loud enough to cause a few heads to turn.

His forcefulness seemed to surprise her. "Niles, what's wrong? Let go of me!" she yelled.

But Niles was unrelenting. He pulled her into a corner and glared at her.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"You should have told me that you were married." He snapped. "Or did that fact completely slip your mind?"

"What? Niles, I-."

"Don't play dumb, Allison, I saw your husband, Karl and don't pretend for a moment that he doesn't exist! And you can thank your friend Nigel for spilling your secret!"

"Niles, I can explain! You see, I-."

"I do see, Allison. And for the sake of my brother, I'm not going to drag him away from this God-forsaken party because it's his birthday. But as for myself, I'm going to Frasier's condo, where they're having a surprise party for him. There's an angel there who may not be waiting for me, but I know that she'd never lie to me and lead me on and I'm sure she'll be happy to have me join their party. I might even watch the Sonics try to score a touchdown or two with Dad! So if you'll excuse me I'm going to be going."

"Niles, wait…"

But he stormed off, slamming the door behind him. As he stepped into the elevator, he slumped against the wall, sure that he would never get over this humiliation. At least the sight of his angel would cheer him up. Her beautiful face always did.


	24. Sweet Dreams

(Daphne's POV)

Never in her life had she been so humiliated. Even when she'd been released from prison, she couldn't bring herself to fully accept Martin's embrace. And yet, it was the first time he'd willingly hugged her. "Thank God." He'd said, holding her close. "Daph, I'm so sorry. I had no idea it would take so-."

"Just take me home, okay?"

Martin smiled and nodded. "Of course. Come on Daph. I'm sure Fras-."

"I don't want to hear that man's name ever again." She snapped. "In fact, I don't even want to live under the same roof with him anymore!"

Martin gasped audibly, clearly surprised by her words. But then he shook his head. "Daph, I know how you feel."

"No you don't!" she snapped again. "You couldn't possibly begin to know-."

"All right. You're right. I don't. But just give it some time, okay? Fras-I-I mean… Well, it doesn't matter what I mean. Let's just get you home. Are you hungry? Do you want me to buy you something to eat?"

"No."

"All right then. Come on." He put his arm around her and guided her out of the police station and to the car. She allowed him to help her inside and then leaned her head against the door, allowing Martin to buckle her seatbelt as though she was a child.

"Okay, we'll be home in no time." He announced, starting the engine.

In the car she fell into a restless sleep, but that sleep was broken when she heard the car door open and close.

"Daph? We're home." Martin's voice was surprisingly gentle. He opened the car door for her and helped her out.

Wearily she allowed him to guide her into the lobby where they were greeted warmly by Morrie the doorman. But she wasn't in the mood for warm greetings. She wasn't in the mood for anyone or anything.

"Is she all right?" She heard Morrie ask.

Martin turned to look at her and then at Morrie. "Well, she's been through a lot today but the important thing is that she's home now."

Morrie smiled sympathetically. "Well, if you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks, Morrie. We will."

Martin turned to Daphne again and put his hand on her back. "Come on, we're almost home."

The elevator ride to the nineteenth floor seemed to take much longer than normal and when they reached their home, Martin turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I really am sorry, Daph. And I'm sure that Fr-."

Daphne glared at him and he recoiled in response. "Um… Come on, let's get you inside."

He opened the door but she stood frozen, unable to move. Frasier and Niles were both sitting in the living room, causing her further humiliation. What was Niles doing there? God only knew what Frasier had told him about how and why she'd ended up in jail. But she avoided his gaze as best as she could. However, when her eyes met Frasier's, she saw him open his arms wide, as though he was welcoming her home from a trip around the world.

"Daphne, it's so good to have you home! I-."

"Sod off!" she yelled, storming past him.

"She's a little mad at you." She heard Martin explain. But mad didn't even _begin_ to describe the way she was feeling toward her boss; her soon-to be _former_ boss if things

went the way she hoped.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry, I-."

She whirled around, angrier than she'd ever been in her life. "You should be! You left me there alone, handcuffed and helpless, watching as they hauled me off to jail!"

"I really am sorry, Daphne! I -."

"Sod off!" She yelled, storming off to her room once more.

The moment she entered her room, she slammed the door so hard that the walls rattled, but she didn't care. She didn't even take off her jacket or her shoes. She just settled herself into her chair and stared out of the window.

There was a knock on the door but she ignored it. Whatever Frasier had to say to her, she wasn't about to listen. She was through listening to him. Footsteps approached and still she stared out of the window. Tomorrow she was going to call the agency and start looking for another job. She should start packing now, but she couldn't move. She was too weary, angry and hurt. And so she continued to stare out of the window, never once looking back.

And then she heard his voice.

"Daphne?"

She turned in surprise. For it wasn't Frasier's voice at all, or even that of his father. It was Niles'. When their eyes met, his expression changed.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I know you don't like people barging into your room and I would never… I just wanted to make sure that you're all right. I can't believe that Frasier just-."

She burst into tears as his handsome face blurred before her eyes. He was beside her in an instant, his arms open, inviting her into his warm embrace. She filled his arms willingly, crying like mad onto his chest. Carefully he guided her to her bed and sat down beside her. She slumped against him like a rag doll, sobbing uncontrollably. Even his warm embrace did little to comfort her. But he continued to hold her and let her cry until she was all cried out. And when her cries became whimpers, he still held onto her, stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth.

"I know…" He said soothingly.

"I was so scared!" she cried.

He rubbed her back in small, soothing circles. "I know you were, Daphne. And I'm so sorry."

"Hold me." She pleaded, prompting him to hold her even closer.

"Of course." He said without hesitation.

When she shivered, he carefully removed her coat and her shoes and helped her into bed, covering her with a blanket. And then she felt his lips on her cheek. But the moment he rose from the bed to leave, she grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me please… hold me. I don't think I can be alone right now."

He kissed her forehead. "Of course, Daphne. I'll stay as long as you like."

Finding it hard to keep her eyes open, she closed them. "I'm so tired."

"Just rest, Daphne. I'll be here for as long as you need me."

She snuggled against him as he covered her with a blanket and placed a pillow under her head, next to his body.

"I'll always need you, Dr. Crane. I love you."

There was a beat of silence before he answered. Or perhaps his answer was in her imagination. But his words made her heart melt:

"I love you too, Daphne."

 _ **THE END (of Part 5. To be continued In "When Niles Met Daphne, Part 6")  
**_


End file.
